Pu'uwai Series: Ohana
by meekobb
Summary: Part 3: As Ziva finally makes her decision on their future, the threats lurking over them makes themselves known in ways neither have imagined. (Rated T but will be upgraded to M in the future)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Part 3 of the Pu'uwai Series. We are finally into the next installment! We hope that you enjoy it and always reviews are greatly appreciated as we continue to bring you more of Ziva and Steve's relationship and stumbles as they continue to find themselves.  
**

* * *

Ziva never truly gave Steve an answer but she never said no and she had continued to wear the ring after. She felt guilty but his reassurances helped only mildly. What surprised her the most over the previous five weeks, that had her truly looking forward to the future. It wasn't that she did not want to marry him. Because she knew she did. She was just still so afraid that something would come and tear them apart as it had for nearly every relationship she had in the past.

Choosing to keep the ring on, perhaps in hope that seeing it often would make it feel real to her. Real and give her the courage to give Steve a formal answer to his proposal. She had been able to tell that despite his words on the plane, he was disappointed she didn't answer then but in that she was very confident that he understood her reservations. Regardless, she would find herself staring at it randomly, and often.

Tony was the first to notice the new addition when she returned to work. Offering her his congratulations, she looked at him and was pleased to see the sparkle she had missed in his eyes. Two weeks after that, he surprised her by nervously asking if Steve would be opposed to going for a drink, a guys night out of course with McGee.

Gibbs was happy for her but kept himself more in control, just giving her a fatherly look to make sure that she was truly happy. McGee said a few words but just overall avoided the subject knowing she would speak when she was ready. Ziva needed ear plugs from all of Abby's squealing.

Everyone's support did little to ease her nervousness that often as soon as she got into work, she would go straight to the bathroom to throw up from all the thinking she been stressing over.

Looking at the calendar, Ziva was saddened that her time with Steve in DC was ending soon if his therapy continued on track. Of course she knew he wasn't 100% happy to go back after all the complaining Danny had been doing for the last month about Agent Jardine's liaison abilities.

"Steve... The woman's impossible! She hates germs, yet her office looks like a bomb site. She's importing all her food and drink from the mainland and her hotel's manager has moved her in and out of every room he has for one reason or another," Danny complained over the phone. "Our case load is growing, someone from the governor's office calls at least twice a day to check on your progress and Chin and Kono are missing you like crazy."

"What about you?" Steve grinned as he leant against Ziva's desk.

"What about me what? Do I miss you? You know, I asked myself that just this morning when Grace asked me how you were. And you know what... I haven't visited the ER, called the paramedics, not even cracked open a first aid kit in over a month... My medical insurer called me to see if I was still alive, which hasn't been such an odd question since I met you," Danny replied as Chin and Kono returned from an assignment. "But yeah... I guess I miss you too. So when are you coming home?"

The question was a hard one to answer. He was almost fully recovered from the shooting and although Hesse was still at large with cooperation from NCIS, the FBI and the CIA, he had been spotted in Europe, Asia and back in the US in the space of a three week period. Hesse was running.

"A few more days... A week tops," Steve replied noting how tense Ziva had suddenly become.

She continued to read the case file on her desk as he continued the conversation. The time flew by so fast that she didn't want him to leave, didn't want to leave his side. Her thoughts strayed to the proposals he made to her. Marriage, work. A life and chance to be loved.

Ziva was so lost in those thoughts that she hadn't heard Danny's question and before she could ask him to repeat himself, Gibbs strolled in calling for their gear. Something about an assault on a female petty officer. "I am sorry Danny. Perhaps we will talk later," she said before kissing Steve goodbye, knowing it was his late night for therapy and she might be home before him.

"You okay Ziva?" Tony asked with a slight frown. "You looked a little spaced out back there."

She nodded with a weak smile. "I suppose it is only hitting me. He is returning to Hawaii soon," she answered in barely a whisper, afraid she would lose the lunch that they shared from her emotions.

"I kinda figured. To look at him, you wouldn't think he'd been shot a month ago," he replied as they headed for the garage level. "I guess the love of a good woman can do wonders."

"Believe it not we have not been all that intimate while being back. Only a few time because either he was in pain or exhausted or it was I who was ill or exhausted," she said as she tossed her bag into the side door and climbed in the front to sit in the back with Tony.

"Not feeling well again, Ziva?" Gibbs asked, his expression full of concern. "When we're through with the crime scene, you should have Ducky check you out."

"I am fine Gibbs. Really. It is likely just everything slowly catching up but I will manage," she smiled and waved him off.

After looking her over carefully he gave a small nod. "If you feel worse come to me. You can take McGee's car back to the office."

Ziva nodded her silent thanks and settled into her seat, her head resting on Tony's shoulder for the ride as he chattered on, likely his own attempts to distract her from her self sabotaging thoughts that he knew her to have.

"So there we where, my buddy and me. Each eating half of the same cow. All for these crappy t-shirts and a photo on the wall. He's struggling, I'm struggling..." Tony was grinning from ear to ear. "My buddy taps me on the shoulder and says. "Hey Tony, does your sweat taste like steak too?"

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "You are too much Tony," she sighed. "How did your guys night work out? You haven't said anything about it."

"Steve didn't tell you anything?" he asked, his smile fading a little having believed he had long dodged the bullet for that night. "I uh... Well... I sorta asked him to keep things quiet."

Picking her head up she shook it slowly. "I asked but all he said was that it was a good evening. He would not elaborate further. Are you okay?"

"Oh fine... Fine," he said as he looked toward the drivers cab. "Are we there yet Probie?"

"Almost, Tony... Just cutting through the mid-morning traffic," McGee replied as Gibbs looked back at them.

"What's the matter DiNozzo? You look like you need to piss... You should've gone before we left," he smirked.

"Ah... Its not that boss..."

"Then what is it? You sick to?" he pressed.

"No boss, I'm fine. Tip top even," he smiled before looking back at Ziva.

Ziva narrowed her eyes and frowned but chose to let it drop until they weren't around others. Thankfully it did not take long to arrive to the scene that was a mess in itself where the petty officer had been assaulted during a break in of her home while her husband was deployed.

Together they walked around the truck to both grab their supplies and for mock privacy. "What happened?" She questioned again, pausing to stare at her ring as she continued to remain in shock about the changes going on. His evasiveness sparked her suspicion that both men were keeping something from her and for her partner to fear her knowing, she knew it would not be something pleasing for her.

"Well... There was a little weirdness... I don't really wanna talk about it," he sighed. "I mean, Tim swore... And I-..."

"Tony. I'm not interested in it like that. I just wished to know if things are well. Steve didn't say anything but I know he has been distracted. I hoped you knew why."

"Distracted?" he asked, shaking his head slightly. "He seemed fine on the night out. Look uh... You gotta swear that you won't say anything."

Ziva looked up at him and frowned with exasperation. "Of course. Tony?"

"We bumped into some of Steve's Navy friends. People he served with on the Enterprise," he began nervously. "And uh... One of them seemed to be really close with Steve."

Ziva stared up at him for a moment as she processed the information. "A female friend?" She whispered, self doubt clouding her face.

"Uhh yeah... Lt. Catherine something..." he replied. "They talked for a while, had a couple of drinks... And..."

She felt like everything was circling around her as she recognized the woman's name. Clenching her jaw and fists, Ziva leaned into the back of the truck to keep from falling over. "He what Tony? Tell me," she pushed. Her tone even, not really giving anything away to the under current of emotions that she was having.

"He introduced her to McGee... At her request, so I'm told. McGee!" he sighed. "And they went back to his place..."

"Steve... he didn't...?" She breathed out, feeling nauseous again as the thundering in her head only caught onto half of what he actually said.

"He didn't what...?" Tony asked before the realization of what she thought he meant, hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh, Ziva... God no... He's devoted to you... He couldn't stop talking about you all night. And this started before he had a drink... He loves you so much."

She nodded with relief but instead of saying more she just pushed him back away from her before throwing up on the floor in front of his feet. When she was done she sat on the back on the bench to get herself together again. "That is good. I feel better..."

"Uhh... The boys in the garage are gonna love you," Tony pulled a face. "Maybe you should see Ducky or go home and get some rest. I'll call Steve to come pick you up..."

"No. Do not call him. He has therapy this evening and I know he does not wish to extend it longer than necessary. I will be fine. I feel better already," she smiled, through her pale skin contradicted her words. "Go. Go before Gibbs kills both of us. I will stay here and clean my mess up."

"At least let me call Ducky to come and pick you up, just to check you over to see if this isn't serious," he said, checking to see if Gibbs and McGee were waiting for him.

Judging from the expression on Tony's face, Ziva knew she would not win this argument. "Fine. But no one calls Steve. Maybe I can surprise him with homemade dinner tonight. Even if its just soup."

Before her partner could walk away, Gibbs rounded the corner and glared into the back of the truck at them. "Hey! What's taking so long here?"

"Uhh... McGee's driving boss... Didn't agree with Ziva's breakfast," Tony replied as he grabbed his crime scene kit and his camera. "I'm calling Ducky to come pick her up."

Gibbs gave Tony a sideways glance before stepping aside. "Well get in there. Ask Ducky to arrange for a grief counselor too will you."

"On it boss. Feel better Ziva," DiNozzo said as he quickly moved into the house while dialing Ducky's number.

Gibbs examined Ziva more closely for a moment before digging into one of the trucks fridge compartments. "Here... Drink this and wait for Ducky," he said sternly as he placed a bottle of water in her hands. "When he's done checking you over, you do as he tells you. Understood?"

Ziva was just too tired to argue and simply nodded, closing her eyes. She knew that one of the biggest questions that she been struggling with would affect the team in general which was one reason why she put off on the original job offer for so long. She had spoken to Director Vance and human resources to get a better understanding of her options in the previous few weeks but the conversation with Tony had been what clinched at least that problem she had been stressing over since her first reunion in Hawaii with Steve. "Has Director Vance found my replacement yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Reviews are always love but we ask if you can please refrain from leaving anonymous reviews or as 'guest'. Please sign into your FFnet account or use one of the other sign in options that FFnet now offer such as Google, Yahoo, Twitter, etc. Although I do greatly prefer FFnet account reviews that way I can personally reply to thank you and answer any questions that you might leave in your review.**

* * *

"He's given me a dozen or so files to look over," he replied, sitting beside her. "So you've decided then?"

Ziva smiled and nodded. "I think I only just did so today. Just now even. I - I think it is for the best and if I wish for things to work with Steve I must. I know he would come here if I asked, but I cannot bring myself to it."

"You're making the right choice Ziva," Gibbs said plainly, looking her square in the eye. "When you joined the team... You were a broken bird. Jenny knew it... That's why she pushed to get you here. It's taken time... And it hasn't been easy... But you're now ready to start the life you deserve... Your past stowed away where it belongs... I always knew that you being a part of this team would end... Same goes for Tony, and for Tim."

She smiled and layed her head back. "Thank you Gibbs," she said before she felt her stomach rumble again. "Oh for the love..." she mumble, covering her mouth.

"Easy," he said, pulling her hair back. "Let it out... Come on."

It had been only dry heaving but still sucked the energy from her. "Is the flu supposed to last six weeks?"

"No..." he shook his head. "Six weeks huh? Has it been that long?"

"Very nearly. I was ill before Steve came to visit so that has been six weeks. This is ridiculous," Ziva huffed in frustration because as quick as the nausea came, it left her.

It wasn't long before Ducky pulled up in his vintage Morgan, only to get out and retrieve hia bav of medical gear.

"Apologies for being late, but it's so very rare for me to be examining living patients," he said as he walked over to them. "I take it that the nausea has returned?"

Ziva smiled weakly as Gibbs squeezed her hand before walking away to return to work. "Thank you Ducky. I am sorry for bringing you out here like this. I feel almost as bad as I was before."

"Still feeling sick to your stomach I see," he replied with a sympathetic smile as he began to dig through his bag.

"I'll go check on McGee and DiNozzo," Gibbs said, leaving them to it. "I'll see you back at the office."

Once he was out of earshot, Ducky stopped and took a seat by Ziva. "I hate to be indelicate my dear, but you should have gotten over this by now if it is indeed a stomach bug so I just have to ask..." he paused, as if struggling to find the words for a moment. "How long ago was your last period?"

Ziva picked up her head and looked back at Ducky sharply with surprise. "What? I - I'm not sure but I'm on birth control if that is what you are implying..."

"Yes, I am aware... But the pill isn't completely safe... No one form of birth control is," he replied carefully. "Could you have missed a day? Could you have forgotten to use other forms of protection?"

She stammered to find some words. "I don't know Ducky. Perhaps? I'm fairly certain I have not missed because the packet was up to date when I took it last night. Oh my god I can't deal with - this!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "My dear... I've known you long enough to believe that you can handle just about anything that life throws at you. Sometimes you do this alone and sometimes you d it with your friends and family around you. And we'll all be here for you, regardless of what happens. But the best thing we can do right now is find out for certain. Let me take you back to the office... I'll make a stop at the drug store on the way."

She shook her head. "No. Think I need to be alone for this. We can stop at the store but I would like to go home. If it - if it is true, then I will need to tell Steve right away otherwise I may run from it. I cannot. Not anymore."

"Very well..." he patted her shoulder before escorting her to his car. Following a quiet ride with a brief stop at a nearby drug store, Ducky pulled up outside Ziva's apartment. "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to stay? Or I could call Abby?" he asked with a soft but comforting smile.

Ziva hesitated for a moment before shaking her head as she stepped out of the car and peered into the window at him. "I'll be fine. Thank you Ducky. I will see you tomorrow at the office, yes?"

"Of course... But promise me you'll call me if you need a doctor, or to talk," he said as he saw Steve emerge from the building's foyer.

Ziva smiled tightly and nodded before he honked the horn and drove off. "Therapy?" She asked lightly as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Not until later this afternoon," he smiled as he waved to Ducky. "I was just going to that Deli you like so much. Thought I'd surprise you with some lunch. But from the looks of you, I'd say we should get you into bed. Is it the stomach bug again?"

"It might be," she answered, not wishing to give too much away. "I will take some of their chicken soup if they have it fresh today. Maybe a salad too if you do not mind. I'll just take a shower while I wait." She smiled as she leaned up to give him a closed mouth kiss. "No rush."

"Okay," his smile returned. "I'll also stop by the video store and rent you a couple of movies. Call me on my cell if you need anything else."

Her smile was bright as she looked up at him. "No. I think that is just perfect. I'll see you when you get back. Maybe I'll make dinner if I feel better." With another kiss, Ziva made her way inside.

Once in the safety of the apartment, she went straight to her bathroom and pulled the pharmacy bag from her backpack and stared at the offending pink box. "May as well get it over with," she muttered as she began to undress after turning the shower on to heat. Following the steps, she let the stick sit while she jumped into the shower.

As she finished, Ziva dragged out the motions of turning off the water and wrapping the towel around herself. Picking up the plastic stick, she fell back and sat in utter and complete silence with it wrapped tightly in her hand in shock.

When Steve finally returned, she was still there, staring at something in her hand.

"Ziva... Are you okay?" he asked as he entered her room as she hadn't answered as to whether or not she wanted her soup.

Seemingly frozen in place, she could feel his fingers trying to pry hers off the stick as he spoke comforting words to her until he had it free. Her eyes followed his hand slowly before shifting to his face where she didn't know what to make of his expression, but she knew how hers was. Full of fear.

"Oh..." was all he said upon realizing what she was holding. Getting a closer look at the test, he saw it was positive. With that, he sat down beside her, equally numb for a moment. "Wow..."

"I don't know how to be a mother," Ziva whispered after about a good ten minutes of silence while they soaked up their revelation. "I don't want to screw this up."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, taking her hands in his. "You're not gonna screw this up... We're not gonna screw this up! I love you, you love me, and together, we're gonna love this kid. Do you hear me? You're gonna be a great mom."

Whatever she had been waiting for in the last five weeks she saw in his face right then. "Yes," she breathed out her answer to his proposal that she put off. "Yes to moving, yes to the job, and especially yes to marrying you..."

"You mean it?" he asked in disbelief, his hands shaking slightly. "I... You... We..." Steve couldn't find the words to describe the emotions he was feeling. Up until Ziva entered his life, it had been so full of sacrifice and tragedy. For the first time since he could remember, Steve was at peace.

He leaned forward and gently caressed her lips with his own for a moment. "You won't regret this Ziva, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure of that."

Ziva smiled as best as she could as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I think I'm going to take a sick day tomorrow. Gibbs already knows that I am transferring. I told him before he sent me home for the day."

"Well look, I'm gonna call and cancel my physical therapy nurse and cancel my session for the day, that way I can take care of you and we can celebrate our good news at the same time," he smiled.

She nodded before shivering as she was still in nothing but a towel. "Okay. I'm just going to change but um Steve? Can we just keep this between you and I? I don't know if I want anyone else knowing yet. Not until after the transfer at least in case it might block it. I do however need to tell Ducky something as it was he who originally suggested the possibility to me," she says softly, unsure of how she would break the news later even but she needed that time in the meanwhile.

"It'll be our secret. But I will have to contact the governor about the transfer going through eventually. And Danny, Chin and Kono will need to be told too," Steve replied before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"We can tell them when we get back but limit everyone else to the details? Gibbs we can tell if he doesn't suspect himself already. Maybe invite him to dinner before we leave?" Ziva asked. "And there is one more thing..." She added hesitantly, almost nervous about what she wanted to ask.

"You want Danny's office? You have pull with the task force commander, so I think you could make it happen," he grinned.

She chuckled and shook her head. "No. I'm sure we can figure something out later. I can even set up a desk in the situation room. Our I could always share with you," she winked.

"Now there's an option... Not that we'd get much paperwork done," he chuckled. "So... ?"

She eyed him for a minute before nodding. "I would like us to keep this apartment here. At least then we would have a place to stay whenever we come back to visit. As far as desk space, just ask Chin and Danny to find a place for me and I'll be happy. No special instructions. Got me?"

"Yes Ma'am, no special instructions from me," he nodded. "And I can understand you wanting to keep your ties here in DC. So why don't we talk to the building manager... See how much it'll cost to buy the apartment? It'll be pointless to continue renting the place if we'll only be here part of the year."

Ziva leaned and kissed him hard before pulling away. "I do love you. Now go deal with your calls so that I can change. We can see the manager tomorrow after we sleep. Besides I am sure you are hungry otherwise you wouldn't have left for some lunch."

"You know me too well," he grinned before giving her some privacy while he went to make the calls and serve up lunch.

She slowly made her way back into the bedroom to dress as she eyed her cell phone that she had set on the end table. Blowing out a breath of air, she sat on the edge of the bed and struggled to call NCIS. After getting through the operator and transferred down to autopsy, she smiled when she heard her friend's voice.

"Hello Ducky," she greeted tiredly.

_"Ziva my dear! How are you fairing?"_ Ducky questioned, knowing she would understand its multiple meaning with his carefully chosen tone indicating he was not alone. Likely with Jimmy she believed.

"I am well. Your suspicions were - accurate. Steve and I were just speaking and we have a lot more to discuss but I wanted to get your right away to let you know that our agreed decision at the moment is to keep it between ourselves. I hope you do not mind..."

_"No my dear. Not at all. I am just pleased that you are indeed well and resting as you should. Ahh - should I have Gibbs give you a call?"_

"Um, no. We were going to have him over for dinner this week to let him know. But thank you. Right now we have a lot to do and not a great deal of time to do it..."

_"So then what Tony said is true? That you are likely to leave soon?" _The man asked sadly, but she could still hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes. I am going to return to Hawaii with Steve. I must still say my goodbyes to everyone. Abby would not be happy if I do not do that this time. Though, after we tell Gibbs, I think we may have one more dinner here, with everyone. Palmer included. I will let you know the details when I know more," Ziva said as if it helped lift a weight from her shoulders.

_"Of course. I look forward to coming. I'll see you in the office..." _Ducky prompted knowing she would have taken the following day off with as ill as she had been feeling.

"Wednesday. Thursday at the latest. I still need to get my paperwork finalized with Director Vance so I won't be leaving until the end of next week at best. I will see you soon. Goodbye Ducky," she smiled into the empty room.

_"Goodbye my dear, and goodnight."_

Hanging up, Ziva looked around and ran her hand through her hair. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself before pushing herself up to head out into the common area.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I know this chapter is relatively shorter than I normally would have liked but with the upcoming content, we decided to end it where we did as it felt appropriate for the storyline that we have worked up. **

**As always we appreciate your comments, reviews, and love. If you choose to leave a review (of which we greatly encourage), please use one of the available methods FFnet offers and avoid anonymously leaving reviews. We especially prefer FFnet user accounts that way we can respond with a personal thanks for your review.**

* * *

"Yes... I'm still doing the exercises. Three times a day... And yes, I promise to come in for a final exam before I leave for Hawaii..." Steve was shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he spoke to his physical therapist. "Okay... Goodbye."

Ziva smiled up at him as she passed, running her fingers over his stomach before she proceeded into the kitchen to heat a kettle of water for tea. "So you are squared away with therapy?" She asked as she pulled down a box of oyster crackers she kept for soups to nibble on.

"Yeah. They want me to go in for a final check-up before we leave but they said I can handle the last of my treatment myself," he replied. "The governor's gonna call me back because she was about to head into a meeting."

"That sounds good. I told Ducky. Invited him over for dinner. I thought it might be good to have him here also when we tell Gibbs. We can have everyone else over the weekend. Did you talk to Danny or the others?" She asked nervously.

"No... I got the machine. So I told Danny to call me back. And don't worry... It'll just be to tell him about the transfer. We should tell them our other news in person when we get back," he explained.

Ziva nodded, letting him know she did hear him but it was taking a lot to settle the nervousness that filled her. "I am scared that I will screw this child up. I am not the best person to have children Steve."

"Why? Because of your past?" Steve asked. "Because of your own upbringing? Ziva... You know how much I love my parents. But I nor my sister had the best upbringing. But I know that we'll be good parents because we've gone through what we have and don't want the same to happen to our kids."

She still wasn't sure about her own confidence but smiled. It might be something that she would finally understand once the time came to hold the child and care for it. It would take time. After all its hadn't even been 24 hours that she discovered.

Taking another cracker to munch on, she found she really didn't have an appetite for that even before dropping the bag with a sigh and grimace. "This is going to take awhile to get used to," she grumbled.

Steve circled her, kissed her neck and began to massage her shoulders. "And we will. I'll go to the book store tomorrow and pick up some stuff on pregnancy and parenting."

Ziva made a face at that because it just made the situation all the more real but conceded quickly. "I suppose it would be a good idea to start reading up. I wanted to invite Ducky and Gibbs for dinner tomorrow. Get that out of the way fast. You know Gibbs would not let me live it down if I moved and didn't share. I don't know if we should just have everyone already..."

"You are tense up about this..." he sighed, sliding his hands up her arms to rest on her shoulders and squeezed lightly. "They love your cooking. So why don't you invite everyone and see how you feel when they're here. You can always pull Gibbs and Ducky aside and tell them in private."

"Of course I am tense! I had almost never imagined myself getting married, and the few fantasies that I did indulge myself in, children was _never_ an option. I had not expected to live long enough to even consider it. No," Ziva sighed, calming down. "We will tell everyone at a dinner. We can shop for the food while we are out tomorrow. Now I wish I could really have a glass or four of wine."

"The prospect of marrying me pushing you to drink huh," he teased, a sliver of doubt clouding his features. "Look... It's not like we have to get married tomorrow. And it will take a few weeks to push the transfer through and get you set up at the office. Not to mention packing and buying this place. Maybe you should stay on and handle everything at this end."

Ziva shook her head defiantly. "No. Absolutely not. Marrying you does not wish for me to drink. It is the overwhelming nature of it all. And I do not want to wait here. I want to go back with you. That paperwork had already been submitted last week. Vance just been waiting for my go ahead to sign off. I had wanted it to be a surprise for you but thought I might have had another few weeks with your therapy. And I really don't have much to pack other than my clothes and a few personal items since I assume that I will be living with you. And now that I think about it, Tony had mentioned not long ago that his lease was due soon so he could move into the second bedroom and maintain everything for us."

"Tony as a tenant... Scary thought," he grinned before cupping her face and leaving a long, lingering kiss on her lips. "Don't feel overwhelmed. We'll take things one day at a time. I know its a lot - to ask you to leave your life here behind. But it's not like we won't ever come back and see everyone. You'll still work for NCIS which means you'll have to come back for debriefs and assessments. And I'm sure that Gibbs will be Vance's first choice when you need NCIS assistance or when he can't come out to Hawaii to assess your operations."

She smiled at his attempts to sooth her nerves. "Tomorrow, may we invite everyone over to break the news? I think it may be best to do that quickly otherwise it would just eat at me."

"Sure... You don't need my permission," he kissed her again. "But it's still early... We can arrange something for tonight. Maybe all go out to that steakhouse Gibbs took us to?"

Ziva had wanted to do something a little more low key and private but also wanted his own input and suggestions as it affected him just as much. "That sounds - good. Their case likely won't keep them late I think. Would you call him and ask him to spread the invitation? I think I want to lay down for a little while now..."

"Sure," Steve smiled. "I'll come and lay down with you as soon as I'm done."

She kissed him before going back into the bedroom and crawled under the covers with a sigh. Despite the support she knew she would have, she was still terrified.

Making a quick call to Gibbs and to Ducky, both of whom accepting the invitations and promising to spread the word, Steve then called the steakhouse to make a reservation before joining Ziva on the bed, spooning with her while holding her stomach protectively.

He understood her trepidation about their immediate future together. Having a child, getting married, starting a life together in Hawaii... All of it. And he also understood how difficult it would be for her to leave her friends... The people she had made her family. But even though a part of him hated himself for it, he was the happiest he'd ever been, in his whole life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I would like to thank those who follow this series. Please note, that from this chapter and onwards to the completion of the series, it will be written solely by myself. My writing partner originally on this series is no longer able to continue at this time. I do not know how often I will personally be able to write on this project as the muses have not been very friendly with me and I have other projects in progress that have deadlines I must meet. I will do my best to continue and update as often as I can. **

**I am always looking for new people to write with. If you are interested, please feel free to drop me a PM or email me at _thepuuwai _. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

Since awaking from their nap, Ziva was a bundle of nerves the entire evening as she dressed and worked on the tea to help settle her stomach that seemed to be all tied up in knots. The drive to the restaurant was relatively quiet apart from Steve's reassurances that everything would be fine.

Walking into the entrance, she immediately caught sight of their friends and her fear jumped tenfold. Turning on her heel, she tried to slip past Steve. "I can't do this. I changed my mind...I'll tell them alone at work..."

Steve had somewhat anticipated this kind of reaction from her so he was quick to react and held her from running by her shoulders. "It will be fine. They already knew about the position and what has been offered to you. Other than DiNozzo throwing his fit that time, has anyone else said or did anything to cause you worry? I'm sure they believe it was only a matter of time after all the shit you and I both been through. The only new news is the baby, which I also believe everyone will love and accept. Please do not worry. I love you. They love you. Nothing will change that."

She avoided his intense gaze as he tried to get her to look at him before nodding. "Alright," she replied quietly, still appearing a little unconvinced all would be well. "I am sorry. You are right. I know. I just never expected something like this to happen like it has," she added in a firmer voice, her hands motioning to her abdomen where their fetus was safely nestled inside her.

"I know. Come on. The sooner we do this _together_, the sooner you can finally relax and let this fear go," Steve chuckled, gently guiding her further into the restaurant. As they got closer to the table, he slid his hand down her arm to hold her hand. Whispering into her ear as he leaned in to drop a kiss to his temple, he told her he loved her again.

Ziva smiled and nodded before turning her attention on their friends. "Hello everyone," she greeted, her tone edged with uncertainty.

Abby seemed to know immediately exactly what her friend needed and she was out of her seat and ran around the tablet to wrap her up in her arms. "Oh! I'm going to miss you! You're going to tell us that you finally said yes to Steve right? Of course it sucks that you won't be here with the team but you need to do this. We can always visit and you can come back. This won't be like that time that we will never ever mention. I know that and we will have to throw you a huge going away party! I have so much planning to do. I have to order the food, the balloons, and cake! Can't have a party without cake!"

Chuckling, Ziva hugged her friend and blew out the breath she'd been holding. "Thank you and yes. I have decided to return to Hawaii with Steve, but please, no party Abby. You may consider this dinner to be a celebration of sorts..." She said carefully as she glanced around at their faces.

Feeling Steve's hand on her back, she turned to smile up at him before sitting down into the chair he had pulled out for her. Looking at the faces of her friends, Ziva couldn't help but to smile. Ducky smiled back at her knowingly. McGee and Tony grinned supportively, but her partner seemed to have an extra glint in his eye of suspicion. Gibbs smiled lightly but his eyes told her that he knew something else was up but wasn't sure what.

Abby had her lips pressed together as if she struggled to keep her mouth shut, which for her was what was happening. Ziva looked back quickly at Ducky and he shrugged slightly, apologetically. "Well, apart from the transfer, I will eventually have to take some time off as well," she started, looking back to Steve who only nodded for her to continue as he rubbed her shoulder. "Steve and I are um, well, we learned last night that we are expecting..."

A round of congratulations sprouted up while Gibbs continued to remain quiet. She wasn't hurt by it as when everyone calmed down to shift their well wishes to Steve, he moved over to give her a hug. "I thought that might be the case as you haven't kept anything down for some time. Are you sure about – everything?" he asked in the way only a father could to his child.

"Yes Gibbs. I am sure. Terrified, but very sure that this is the path I must go now. Of course we will visit and I do hope that you will as well," Ziva replied.

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled down at her before going to shake Steve's hand.

When all finally settled and the group ordered their dinners, Steve leaned over to drop a kiss to Ziva's neck. "I told you that everything would be fine," he whispered.

She could only turn and grin happily, fully ready to begin the next part of their adventure together.

* * *

It took nearly the rest of the week to get the transfer paperwork in order on NCIS' side before the couple could focus on packing and scheduling plane tickets. Between deciding what she should take or leave, helping Steve avoid Danny's questions on how much longer it will be until he gets home, and trying to help Tony move into the second room, Ziva was exhausted as the guys kept trying to get her to _rest. _If they told her one more time that she needed to stay off her feet, she was going to choke one of them.

"Just because I am pregnant, does not mean that I am handicapped! I am going to be working on the team until the doctor tells me otherwise. If either of you tells me to _take it easy_ one more time, I will choke you," Ziva growled her warning as she glared at Tony and Steve who were each holding boxes that contained her favorite books that she wanted to be sent.

"We just don't anything to happen to you or the baby," Tony stupidly tried to explain which caused her glare to harden.

"The _baby_ is no bigger than a pea, if that. Do not spout that nonsense to me because I will not hesitate to break both your legs and your arms and then you can talk to me about _taking it easy_."

Steve gulped as he stared at his girlfriend, no, fiance. "Of course. I'm sorry Ziva, but you can't blame us for reacting this way. We both just want to protect –." He shut up quickly when her death glare shifted on him. "I know you can protect yourself but its just instinct..."

Sighing, Ziva turned and collapsed onto the sofa. "I understand that fully Steve and I know that I do have more to consider when I do anything, however you need to trust me to do what I feel is best for both me and this baby. When I am tired, I do go rest but as long as I am capable of going about my normal routines, please let me."

Tony nodded and quickly passed his apologies on before running out of the apartment to go bring more of his boxes in, leaving his friends to talk amongst themselves. "I am sorry Ziva. All I can promise is to try to be more mindful of your wanting to do things," Steve said once they were alone. "I can't help but to want to do everything for you right now."

"It is something that we have to learn together. It will take time. I know that," she sighed as he settled next to her. "You won't always be able to protect me in the field. And neither of us will always be there to protect this child."

He huffed a tired laugh. "Yeah. I'm still trying to wrap my head around us becoming parents. Like you I don't want to screw this up. I'm sorry for causing you this unnecessary added stress. It can't be easy with the move to begin with."

She smiled as she curled up next to him with a sigh. "We can only try our best. I have already come to realize that. We do not have much more here. Just my clothes and some small things. I can always have Tony send anything else I may have forgotten."

"That is true. So anyway. I was thinking. We can just finish boxing things up here today and I know there is a flight that still has seats open for tomorrow. What say we go say our goodbyes tonight and leave tomorrow. I can talk to Tony about finishing things up here for us if you would like. Plus also, surprising Danny will help him stop blowing up our phones."

Ziva couldn't help but to laugh at that. "Yes he is quite anxious for your return. He does not yet know about us, correct?"

"Well he knows that I had planned on proposing. As far as anything else, I don't think so. He is desperate to have Agent Jardine sent back though."

"Nikki isn't that bad. She is actually quite a capable agent despite her phobia," she grinned.

"Maybe, but she's not you. We've all been hoping that you would come since NCIS lost your Agent Owens."

Ziva scoffed and slapped his chest with the back of her hand playfully. "Way to make me feel guilty for putting off agreeing with it for so long. It is not like it was an easy decision to make."

Steve grabbed her hand and held it to him as he shifted so that he could look her in the eye. "I'm not saying it like that. I know and expected it to take some time. I didn't want you to feel pressured into making a choice that you might regret later. If I'm going to be honest, I'm a little afraid even now that you will regret the transfer and engagement. Especially now with a baby added into the mix? It's a lot of stress and I'm sorry for adding on with wanting you to take it easy. Could you at least not try to do so much lifting? For my sanity? I get everything you've said but I just want you to let me worry about the heavy stuff right now."

She leaned in and kissed him when he was finished speaking and nodded. "You can do all the heavy lifting. I will get to be the boss and tell you what to do with it all."

"You mean you weren't telling us what to do anyway?" Tony joked as he walked back in, overhearing the end of the conversation. "Seriously though Zee-vah. Let us guys do the grunt work. That's what we're here for. I'm sorry too, for you know. Just tell me to shove it if or when I get to be too much. I already can't thank you enough for letting me move in here. Saved me a lot of apartment hunting."

"Sure, no problem Tony. Just keep any of your visitors out of my room. In fact, Steve? Could you go to the store and buy me a new lock for the door? Something not so easy to pick," Ziva grinned and winked.

"Hey, hey. I promise not to go in there and I don't really plan on bringing anyone back here except for the team for the occasional dinner and movie. You know me. I prefer to go to the chick's place that way I can get up and run first thing in the morning!"

Both Steve and Ziva burst out laughing as they each threw a throw pillow from the couch at him. It didn't take them long before they resumed their tasks for the evening before heading out together for one last night on the town in DC with friends.


	5. Chapter 5

The flights between Washington DC and Hawaii had been relatively uneventful which brought a tremendous relief to Steve and Ziva as they disembarked the plane and made their way into the terminal where they were confident that Danny was waiting not so patiently. Steve didn't tell him that Ziva would be returning with him as he thought it would be a pleasant surprise for their island friends.

"It's about damn time you're home!" Danny greeted before he noticed Ziva trailing a step behind. "And wow! You're here? Are you visiting? Please tell me that you are doing more than just visiting this time because I cannot deal with that Jardine person anymore!"

"Relax Danno. Agent Jardine will be returning to DC soon. Ziva is here to stay. We thought it would have been a nice surprise rather than telling you over the phone," Steve grinned.

"Thank God. Let's get the hell out of here. Kono and Chin are waiting at the bar with the big guy. _We _wanted to surprise you with a welcome home dinner," Danny said with a sigh of relief as he followed the two to baggage claim to pick up Ziva's luggage. "So – do you two have anything to share?"

Ziva looked over at Steve who raised an eyebrow as if to silently communicate that it was up to her. "No. Not that I know of," she replied with a shrug. "Other than my joining your team, I do not know what you wish to know."

The man looked almost depressed as he glanced over at his friend. "You didn't ask?" he whispered.

"I did, but you know Ziva. She'll answer when she is ready. I'm not pressuring her into anything," Steve said softly as he smiled at her as she pointedly turned away from their conversation to hide her own smile as she went to collect her belongings.

"That sucks. I hope it works out for whatever its worth," Danny offered. "Alright, let's get going. I want my steak already!"

Steve didn't say anything as he went over to take the suitcase from Ziva, earning him an amused glare but no argument. He knew that they would make their announcements at dinner that night so he wasn't concerned _too_ much about lying to his partner.

* * *

Dinner was an event in itself with the 5-0 team. Having chosen to stick to water, Ziva managed to earn herself some questions to her choice. Initially she hesitated about telling them right there but Steve nodded as he cleared his throat to speak. They were first his friends and they agreed that he would break the news this time around as she had told hers.

"Well, we do have a few things we would like to share. Sorry Danny but yes I had asked Ziva to marry me. I didn't lie when I said that I didn't pressure her and gave her the time she needed to give an honest answer. This week Ziva said yes," he shared, laughing at the dumbfounded expression on the man's face at being duped.

Ziva chuckled as well. "There is more," she added hesitantly as she looked back at Steve to continue who appeared just as hesitant now.

"We also found out this week that, uh, Ziva is expecting. Hence her choice of water tonight," he grinned at her as he took her hand in his and squeezed gently.

"Wow..." Was all Danny could come out with at first before Chin and Kono passed their congratulations and stood from their seats to come around the table to give Ziva a hug and kiss each and to shake Steve's hand.

"When you said you had news, I thought it was just you being officially a part of the team soon. I didn't think it was anything like this," Kono grinned. "I must admit I do like this just as much, maybe a little more."

She didn't know what else to say but give her thanks. Steve had eventually made his way over to pull Ziva into his arms, having felt like he was too far from her for too long. As he looked down at her, he could see her struggling to suppress her yawns. "Okay guys. I think its time to call it a night. We'll catch up more later as we're still running on east coast time," he announced.

Everyone was quick to call it a night then leaving Danny with the couple as he had been their ride. On the ride back to Steve's house, he had been relatively quiet. As he parked in the driveway, he sat for a moment before speaking.

"So let me get this straight. Ziva's joining the team, you two are now engaged and knocked up?" Danny asked softly.

Next to him, Ziva frowned at the man's overall reaction to their news. "Yes. Are you upset by this?" she questioned carefully.

He sucked in a deep breath before shaking his head and releasing a chuckle. "No. Just wasn't at all I was expecting. I guess I'm just still in shock. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm happy for you guys. Having a kid is a wonderful experience and I'm sure you two will excel at it. Of course the rest of us and the island will have to invest in Kevlar and bomb shelters with the two of you being the parents," he joked.

Steve frowned before raising an eyebrow as Ziva started laughing with Danny. "Our kid will be great!"

"Yes, it will but you got to admit it is an amusing scenario," she pointed out. "Given your affinity for explosives and mine for knives..."

"Okay. I'll give you that much. Seriously though Bro, I was beginning to think that you weren't happy about everything. You were really starting to get me worried..."

Danny sighed and glanced back at him with a look of shame. "Yeah. Sorry. It's just a lot of changes in such a short time. A man can only handle so much. Hey, what's the plan for this week? I gotta get home to try to get some sleep in because Rachel is having me pick up Gracie for school in the morning."

"Shit. Yeah. I have to run over to the Governor's office to handle the paperwork for Ziva's position. I assume you're going to need to go to the NCIS office at Pearl to deal with your transfer orders, right?" Steve asked her, receiving a nod.

"And some shopping. I have enough for a few days but I do not know how long it will be before my things arrive. If the team gets a case before Tony has a chance to take the boxes to the post office, I need something to hold me over."

Danny looked at them thoughtfully. "Well who knows how long Steve will be with the Governor. She likes to talk. I can take you wherever you need to go after I drop Gracie off at school. Maybe you should look into getting a car soon too. Maybe a station wagon or minivan?"

Ziva's smile dropped as she punched the man in his shoulder, earning a grunt of pain from him. "You are an idiot. We will see you tomorrow," she chided as she grabbed her things from the front with her and exited the car before heading up to wait for Steve by the door.

"You had to have expected a response like that for that comment," the man said sympathetically. "Call before you show up tomorrow. Who knows what you might walk into..."

The detective turned to face him and looked at him questioningly. Sudden realization dawned on his features before they turned into slight disgust. "Man! I didn't need to know any of that! God! What is wrong with you man?!"

Steve chuckled as he grabbed his duffel bag and closed the door. As he made his way into his house, he couldn't help but to smile at himself. At least he was able to just guarantee Ziva and himself some time to sleep in the next morning.

* * *

Changing for bed was relatively quiet as the couple was exhausted. After Steve had checked the property that he was sure his friends kept safe for him, he went to check on the tool box to make sure that the evidence his father left him was still safe. Only when he saw it with his own eyes did he relax enough to head up to bed.

When Steve walked into the bedroom, he couldn't stop the smile from his face as he watched Ziva changing into a pair of his boxers with only one of her wife beaters on. "You are just too beautiful for your own good. You know that?"

She spun around and grinned, chuckling lightly. "If that is your line to get you laid tonight, I am sorry. I really am too tired."

"No. I know. Honestly, I am too but I still think you're beautiful," he replied as he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

"And I love you too but may we go to bed now?" Ziva asked, sliding her arms around his body.

Steve released a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'm just going to finish getting ready and will join you shortly." She smiled up at him and pushed herself up on her toes to give him a chaste kiss before leaving to crawl into bed for the night. He went about changing and going through his nightly routines before joining her.

Laying in bed, Steve found it difficult to fall asleep as he thought about everything, both past and present now that he was home. Of course he was ecstatic that he had Ziva with him, but now he could once again try to start working on his father's murder. He knew who did it. Everyone knew who did it, but it was a question of who was behind it because deep down, he realized that no matter how resourceful that Victor Hesse was, to stay off the grid and one step ahead, the man had to have had help. He knew right then that Hesse was no longer the primary and that he would have to look above him.

When Ziva let out a sigh in her sleep, he looked down and held her just a little bit closer. Of course he knew how much she would be able to help if he let her, but the fear of her getting hurt or worse, their child she now carried, had him on edge. They experienced enough turbulence in their relationship that if he kept anything else from her, it could very well be the breaking point. Maybe when he met up with Chin the next day he would ask him how about he could bring Ziva in for full disclosure _and_ get her to promise to keep herself out of the fire. He couldn't help but to snort in amusement. Gibbs would probably have the best recommendation for that – after a promise of a slap to his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I hope that many of you are still with me on this story. I cannot express how happy I am to be working on it again. My co-writer (Sean) is back and we're working hard to bring you a great story after such a long hiatus. As always please leave your love for the story, if you are enjoying it, by giving us a review.

* * *

The weather was perfect, just the right amount of heat tempered by a soft cool breeze as the group began to gather on the beach behind the McGarrett household. It was a relatively small group. With Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby, Palmer, Ducky, Vance and his wife seated on the left, they all seemed happy, save for Abby as she kept shooting looks at McGee, whose eyes kept drifting to where Steve's Navy friends Sam and Catherine were seated, and he sure wasn't looking at the SEAL.

Sat in front of Sam and Catherine were Kono and Chin, Joe, Max and Kamekona, and finally Danno, Grace and Mary.

Standing nervously at the altar, Steve looked back to find Ziva, dressed in a white flowing dress and clutching a small bouquet of flowers in front of a developing baby bump. She began to walk toward him, a soft smile on her face, he began to think of the journey they had taken to get to this point. The roads not traveled didn't matter anymore. He wanted to solve his father's murder, he wanted to bring the case that affected his entire family to a close, but he wouldn't risk his or Ziva's life. He wouldn't sacrifice their happiness, their family.

As Ziva reached the altar and the priest began to speak, time seemed to slow to a crawl. All he could focus on was Ziva's smile, her beautiful eyes staring back at him. He had never felt so happy.

That happiness ceased however. What could only be described as roaring thunder ripped their attention away from one another. The priest crumpled to his knees as a bullet burst through his forehead, splattering them both with a river of blood. As they span around to see what had happened. They could only look on in horror as one by one, their friends were shot where they sat, joyous smiles still on their faces.

With Ziva and Steve the only ones still standing, Steve fought hard to move, to protect Ziva from harm, to do something... anything. He finally looked back toward the house to find Hesse holding the weapon that had killed their friends... their family. Two more shots rang out and Hesse's face morphed in to that of his father.

Steve looked down to find Ziva clutching at the two bullet holes in her stomach. He couldn't believe what was happening. As he cradled Ziva in his arms as she bled to death, he looked back to his father who was now walking up the makeshift aisle toward them.

"You have to keep going son... you have to..." John McGarrett said in a cold, detached voice before he held the gun to Steve's head and pulled the trigger.

Slick with sweat, Steve darted upward, gasping for breath as the events of the nightmare shocked him awake. He looked down to find Ziva sleeping soundly beside him, her hand resting carefully where the life was growing inside her.

Gently swinging his legs out of bed, he went into the bathroom to splash some cool water on his face. Staring into the mirror, he tried to tell himself that it was a nightmare and meant nothing, but he couldn't shake the feeling that was knotting in the pit of his stomach.

After a few minutes, he headed back to the bedroom to find Ziva awake and talking on Steve's cell phone.

"No, he's busy at the moment," she answered the unheard question on the phone. Ziva let out a tired groan. "I will tell him. We will meet you at the scene within the hour. I do not know! You ask him later. I am not getting in the middle of that Danny. Good bye." Hanging up, she fell back to the bed before turning her attention to the shadow that was casted over the bed from the bathroom light. "A body was found out on Lanikai Beach. Evidently the police desk did not receive the memo that you have returned to duty."

"Let me guess, they called Danny?" he asked as he went to find a towel so that he could take a quick shower.

She smiled sleepily at him. "And you know that he did not care to be woken by HPD's desk officer."

"Danny doesn't like to be woken by anyone," he yawned. "I'll be done in a minute, unless you want to join me?"

Ziva chuckled as she pulled herself from the warm covers. "I would, normally. But you know as well as I that if I get in that shower with you, we would be much later than I just promised Danny. If it was just a breakfast meeting with him, perhaps, but this time it is work. I will just slip on a suit under my clothes as he too complained about the night tides where the body is located."

"Yeah... get used to the complaints," he grinned. "Start grabbing your gear, Agent David. You're on my team now."

She grinned as she went over to the dresser to get dressed. "Don't forget who you have to go to bed with at the end of the day Boss," she warned with a suggestive waggle to her brows.

"How could I forget, I still have the scratches and bite marks," he replied, his earlier feelings of anxiousness and trepidation, gone.

"I did not hear you complaining," she shrugged as she secured her sig sauer to her belt. "Coffee?"

"Oh yeah, I have a feeling today's going to be a long one."

* * *

And right he was. As they pulled up in Steve's truck, only to be met with a very uncomfortable looking Detective Williams, Steve knew this case was going to be difficult.

"What crawled up your backside?" Ziva asked as she eyed their friend and his shifty behavior.

"Uhh... I figured it was best to wait to tell you guys in person instead of over the phone. Max identified the body. A 19 year old girl by the name of Marissa Jameson..." he trailed off, looking Steve square in the eye

Stunned into silence, Ziva blinked as she let the name register. "Any relation to the Governor?" she questioned much softer.

"The Governor's niece..." Steve leaned against his truck. "The governor introduced us at a press meet and greet soon after we formed the team... she uh... she said she was sorry about what happened with my father."

She smiled at him as she took his hand briefly. "Then we should get to work to solve this."

"What do we know?" Steve asked Danny as they proceeded toward the crime scene.

"Max and the CSU boys are still going over the scene. Chin and Kono are there now, talking to the lifeguard that spotted her while he was on the night patrol," Danny explained. "Two GSW's to the head, two to the heart. She looked as if she'd had a night on the town..."

Ziva shook her head at the news. Pulling her gloves on as they walked she eyed the area. "Two in the head and chest says she was targeted. Assassination possibly, but definitely not likely a case of mistaken identity."

"Danny, I want you to work with Chin, Kono and Max on the scene," Steve stopped in his tracks. "Call me as soon as you know 'anything', no matter how small. Have Chin call HPD and have them ramp up the Governor's security. Let them know that Ziva and I are on our way."

"Sure thing," Danny murmured, glancing over at Ziva. "Just be careful. Both of you."

"Hey... SEAL, Mossad trained Federal Agent... we'll be fine," he reassured his partner.

"Hey. Human, parents to be with another cold blooded assassin dumb enough to go after the Governor's family. Be careful. We'll all have to be watching our asses on this one I think. Just a bad feeling I guess. Humor me already!"

"I will watch out for him, Danny. And he will not let anything happen to me if he can help it," Ziva replied, offering the Jersey born detective a reassuring nod.

Danny nodded, looking back at his friend again before turning back to the others and helping with whatever was needed. She turned back to Steve and poked him in the side. "Humor him. He has the right to be concerned for us as well. Let's go notify Governor Jameson."

The drive to the governor's mansion was quick and quiet. Breaking the news that Governor Jameson's Niece had been murdered would be one of the most difficult things that Steve would have to do since burying his father. The governor was his strongest supporter, a friend even, he knew that 5-0 had to find Marissa's murderer, no matter what.

Pulling up outside the mansion, Steve and Ziva were greeted by Jameson's security chief.

"Commander McGarrett, I'd like to know why HPD are insisting on buzzing around the Governor's home like hornets, and that Detective Williams insists that we disturb the Governor's rest so that you can see her.

"Police business, Billy. It's important," McGarrett dismissed the bodyguard, strolling right by him.

"Damn it McGarrett, has the Governor's life been threatened!" Billy growled, chasing after the SEAL and his new team member.

Ziva was silent as she stood behind Steve, allowing him to handle the situation. She knew that his emotions would be flying high and was prepared to pull him back if need be.

"Damn it Billy, just go back to doing your job and leave me to talk with the governor!" Steve snapped. "She'll brief you when she's ready. In the meantime, don't interfere with HPD or anyone from 5-0."

"I'm calling Denning, McGarrett. If you won't tell me, you'll tell the deputy governor!" he snapped, storming away to make the call.

Steve and Ziva found the Governor in her study, yawning into a freshly poured cup of coffee, and still in her nightgown and robe.

"Steve, would you mind telling me why I was woken up at this ungodly hour to be told that HPD are beefing up my security?" she asked, clearly unhappy.

"Governor," Ziva greeted with a small smile. She hadn't met the woman yet but she had heard much about her from Steve and the team. "We apologize for the disturbance but if it were not necessary, we would not have resorted to such measures."

"Agent David, I presume... I see he wastes no time in putting you to work," her annoyed expression faltering. A soft smile crossed her lips. "Welcome to Hawaii."

"Thank you ma'am," she replied then glancing back up at Steve, who stood seemingly lost in his thoughts. Nudging him with her elbow, she raised a brow in concern.

"Governor... I uh... I've got some bad news. Earlier this morning, the body of a young woman was found on Lanikai Beach by a lifeguard on night patrol. She's been formally identified as..." he trailed off for a moment, knowing that he was about to hurt a friend.

Ziva continued as he trailed off, pulling the woman's photo from the file that she held that was given to them as they left the beach. "Marissa Jameson," she reported softly.

"M-Marissa...! I don't understand. There must be some mistake..." a full spectrum of emotions seemed to crack the governors usually strong, determined features. As she slumped in her chair, her coffee forgotten. "Tell me that this is a mistake, Steve!"

"I can't do that ma'am... Max personally identified her at the scene. He doubled checked his findings to be sure... there's no doubt," he explained. "I'm so sorry, governor."

"How?" she asked suddenly. The determination and strength seemingly returning. "How did she die."

"She was shot, ma'am. I won't go into detail but we believe that whoever killed her was a professional. I made a point to increase your personal security in case an attempt would be made on your life," Steve replied. "My people are scouring the scene with CSU now, ma'am. I've told them to inform me of any developments, no matter how small."

"I... she came to visit me for a few weeks. When my brother called to ask me if it was okay, I insisted she come out as soon as possible... I planned to take her to some museums today if my schedule permitted it..." the more frail, empty governor had returned.

"Ma'am, I need to know why she went out last night, and where she went, and with who," Steve asked as gently as he could, but he also had a job to do.

"Uhh, she said she was meeting some of her old high school friends who are going to college out here. I think one of them was Amy... Amy Sheridan... she goes to UH."

Steve looked to Ziva, who immediately began taking notes while trying to find her phone. "Can you tell me where Marissa said she was going? Any bars or clubs in the area?" he asked the governor.

Jameson only shook her head as she sat in her chair and stared out the window in her state of shock. "I don't know. She knows the island well enough to navigate it on her own. She spent summers out here with my brother..."

"Do you have any enemies that might be bold enough to get to through your family?" Ziva asked, memories of the first trip out to the islands striking her. "Any legislature that some group may not find favorable?"

"I'm a state governor Agent David. If I'm not making enemies somewhere, I'm not doing my job correctly," Jameson replied.

The agent could do nothing but chuckle initially. That was something that Gibbs often said to her as well, although he did not particularly care for politicians in general. "I can certainly understand that ma'am."

"My people will give you whatever help you need Steve. But I have to make some calls right now. Could we talk later?" Jameson almost pleaded as she got up and moved around her desk.

"Of course Ma'am. I'll be by to update you in a few hours," he replied with a nod. "Again, I'm so sorry."

"Just promise me you'll catch the son of a bitch?" she asked as she stood by her antique cabinet and crossed her arms.

Ziva nodded slightly, unwilling to commit to a full answer but her senses were throwing her off for the situation. "We will do everything in our power and abilities to capture those responsible. If there is anything else that we might be able to do for you...?"

"I'll be fine, Ziva... thank you. Just do what you do best, both of you," a small, grateful smile crossed her lips.

As Steve and Ziva left her office, she scrambled to unlock the cabinet with the key on the chain around her neck. Rifling through it's contents, she pulled out a cell phone and dialed the only number stored on it.

* * *

As Steve and Ziva headed back out to the car, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into the reception area. "What do you think?" he asked in a low voice.

She looked over her shoulder at the security milling about, two of the men watching them. "Not here," she murmured, deliberately turning her back to the men so that they could not try to read her lips. At a normal volume, she continued, "Let's get back to the office and look up the friend that the Governor mentioned."

Nodding, Steve led Ziva out of the mansion, the way they came in to find Billy waiting for them. "I called Denning, McGarrett, he'd like to be kept in the loop," the bodyguard said with a smug grin.

"And Jameson just told me that I'd get full cooperation from her and her staff, which includes Denning and you Billy, so let me and my partner leave so that we can do our jobs and you can do yours.

Pulling the passenger door open for Ziva, Billy shook his head and muttered, "How can you work with this jackass?"

"I could ask the same of Governor Jameson putting up with you," Ziva commented before she climbed into the truck and pulled the door closed before Steve had the chance to. She glared at him through the window, wishing to leave the property already. Her gaze shift to Steve to express her desire just how much she wanted to get away from there as he continued to deal with Billy.

"Just call the office if anything out of the ordinary occurs!" Steve snapped as he opened the drivers side door and climbed in. Starting the engine, his phone rang and the truck's hands free function activated.

"McGarrett," he said as the truck pulled away, his hand taking Ziva's briefly.

"Hey, it's Danny. We just got back to the office. Max said that he'll have a full report by 10:00am. Chin and Kono are going over what the lifeguard told them and CSU are going over the evidence found at the scene," he said as he, Kono and Chin entered the office and made their way toward the computer table.

"That's good Danny, you covered all the bases," Steve replied.

"How's the governor?" Williams asked.

Ziva sighed audibly. "Sufficiently distraught but I don't know. She appeared to be rather defensive after we told her and more so after we asked about her potential enemies."

"She's a politician, they're always defensive," Danny offered as he leaned over the computer table and placed his phone on it, putting them on the speakers. "You're on speakers."

"I understand that, but if you pay attention to body language, she was hiding something. Almost immediately she seemed to go to that cabinet and almost guard it. The way she crossed her arms is defensive. If she wrapped them around herself, then it would be grief. I'm telling you from the training I've had in Mossad and all the interviews I've done over the years at NCIS. She is not telling us something," she insisted.

"I'm with Ziva on this, something was off. There was more to it then just grief," Steve added. "Look, Jameson gave us a name to one of Marissa's friends. They apparently went out last night, Jameson isn't sure. Ziva's sending the info now."

She pulled out her phone and forwarded the information to Kono. "Also, I would look into the Governor as a possible suspect. While she may not have went out of her way to murder her niece, something is may be involved in could have backfired. If anyone asks, we're just looking into Jameson as the probable target."

"Alright, I'll put in a call to the D.A. But keeping tabs on a Governor isn't something easily signed off on," Danny sighed.

"It shouldn't be difficult. Her schedule is probably a busy one. It's a matter of getting her appointment list which I would recommend doing later in the day, even tomorrow after we let the dirt settle. She does need to contact the rest of her family and arrange services so I doubt she'll be running off anywhere. Jameson is too much of a public figure to just go off radar."

"Plus she offered to cooperate. When we get back to the office, we'll work out a schedule for keeping someone with her," Steve explained.

Ziva grimaced. "Not one of us. She and her people know our faces, names. I have no doubt that they would have dossiers as well. Do you have any contacts that can remain relatively conspicuous? I could always see if any of my old resources is willing to go on - vacation."

"Joe... or perhaps Catherine?" he said carefully.

She frowned at the name but kept her eyes on her phone as Kono relayed data back to them. "I need coffee," she muttered to herself before looking out the window as the sun was starting to rise.

"We're making a quick stop for coffee. I'll get the usual early morning order," Steve said. "Danny, call Joe and see if he's available to assist. I'm gonna call Rollins and see if she's free."

"Uh... you got it... but uh... are you sure Catherine would mind? I mean it's been awhile since you guys... well uh... she might not be on leave..."

"Daniel. Shut up," Ziva sighed, throwing her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

Oh she was pissed, Danny could tell. The only woman to ever call him Daniel was his mother, and she only did so when she was angry with him. Ziva was the second woman in his life, besides his mother, to actually scare him when angry. "Uh... hanging up."

Ending the call, Danny looked to Chin and Kono, who were both smirking. "Real smooth brah..." Chin shook his head. "You so do not get women."


End file.
